The Rise of Makuu/Transcript
(PANICKED CHITTERING) ONO: It's coming from Ukuni Woods! KION: Whatta we got, Ono? Hyenas? FULI: Jackals? BESHTE: Vultures? BUNGA: Hyenas, jackals, vultures. Whatever it is, the Lion Guard can take it! ONO: Hold on! Getting it in sight...Really? KION: Ono, report! ONO: Nothing thrilling. Just a hyrax stuck in a thorn bush. (PANICKED CHITTERING) FULI: Seriously? BESHTE: That's not so bad. BUNGA: We rushed all the way across the Pride Lands for this? KION: Bunga, the Lion Guard's duty is to defend the Circle of Life. Even if it means helping a hyrax out of a thorn bush. BUNGA: All right. I got this one. Come on, hyraxie. Let's get you outta there. HYRAX: (BLEATING) BESHTE: Little B, I think the hyrax's trying avoid being shredded by thorns. BUNGA: Oh! Kion! Use the Roar! You can flatten those thorn bushes! FULI: If Kion flattens the thorn bushes with the Roar, (SCOFFS) what do you think will happen to the hyrax? BUNGA: Oh... Hadn't thought about that. KION: Listen. We don't need my Roar to clear the thorn bushes. We can just pull 'em aside. BUNGA: Oh, yeah! Zuka Zama! ''Let's go, hyraxie! Move it! FULI: I got it. HYRAX: (SQUEAKING) KION: Thanks, Fuli. Nice work, Bunga. FULI: Whoa, weird. It must really like that snake skin. ONO: No, no, no. It's using the scent from the snake skin to mask its own smell. That way snakes won't detect him. Pretty clever! FULI: (WHISPERING) Not if a snake's right behind you. USHARI: (HISSING) (GULPS) BUNGA: Hey! We just saved that guy! USHARI: (SPITS) (HISSING) Sssssay! That was my lunch! BUNGA: Yeah? Looks like it was to go. And now, so are you! USHARI: (SCREAMING) Whoa! Ugh... That Bunga... HYRAX: (CHITTERING) (SNIFFING) (SQUEALING) FULI: (CHUCKLES) Bunga! Your smell must be even scarier than a snake's! BUNGA: I'll take that as a compliment! ONO: (SNIFFS AND GAGS) I wouldn't! BESHTE: (GROANING) KION: Everything okay, Beshte? BESHTE: ''Poa. The flowers just got me a little sticky, is all. ONO: Sticky? Oh... Oh, no! I'd say a lot sticky! Hapana! (STRAINING) BESHTE: Oh. I just might need a bath. ONO: Hmm... How long has it been since you've had a bath, Bunga? BUNGA: Does the last time I fell off a waterfall count? In that case, it's been... I don't know how long! FULI: No wonder the Hyrax ran away from you. ONO: Fuli's right, Bunga. I'm afraid you really do stink. KION: Aw, come on. That's just how Bunga smells. He's always been a bit, uh, fragrant. BESHTE: Try taking a dip in Big Springs, Little B. I'm sure the fish there will get you clean. ALL: Fish? BESHTE: The fish in Big Springs love eatin' the muck and dirt off us hippos! They even go for the food stuck in my teeth! Check it! Ahhh. See? (CHUCKLES) BASI: And when there's too many fish in the lake, the crocodiles come and eat the fish. It's the Circle of Life at its finest. BESHTE: You said it, Dad. Now I'm feelin' clean as a whistle! (GIRL HIPPO WHISTLES) (GIGGLES) BESHTE: Hello to you, too. ONO: Willing to give it a try? BUNGA: Why not? I'll try anything once! Zuka Zama! Here fishy, fishy, fish! Hey! Fish! Where ya going? PUA: Basi! It's been many weeks. How are the fish today? BASI: More than last time, Pua. But not enough for your float of crocs. Swing by next week? PUA: If that's how it must be. Move on, my friends. We'll eat somewhere else today. MAKUU: Wait! Pua, you said we were going to eat fish! PUA: Makuu, there aren't enough fish yet. You heard Basi. MAKUU: I heard him. But why should we crocodiles listen to a hippo? PUA: I've told you before, Makuu. It's the Circle of Life. MAKUU: So you say. But I think you listen to the hippos because you're weak. You're afraid of them! But I'm not afraid of anyone. And that's why I call for a mashindano! BESHTE: Dad, what's a mashindano? BASI: The mashindano is a physical challenge. It's how the crocodiles determine their leader. KION: Heyvi kabisa. PUA: A mashindano? MAKUU: You heard me! Accept, or surrender your leadership. Immediately! PUA: I accept your challenge, Makuu. In accordance to tradition, The mashindano ''will take place near Lake Matope at sunset! KION: I don't like this ''mashindano '' thing. Why should a fight determine who the crocodile leader is? NALA: Don't forget, Kion. Your father had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pride Lands. KION: That was different. I think Makuu's just looking to pick a fight. KIARA: Can't you do something about it, Dad? You're king over all the animals in the Pride Lands. SIMBA: I am King. And as King, I know that all animals in the Pride Lands have their own customs. And they need to be respected. KION: I guess. ONO: Bunga's on the Lion Guard now. We can't have animals running in terror from his scent! PUMBAA: If you ask me, I think Bunga smells fine just the way he is. TIMON: Yeah! And in Bunga's case, he's a stinky little honey badger! BUNGA: Thanks, Uncle Timon! ONO: (SIGHS) ''♪ Thank you, you two from your point of view ♪ But this really must be done ♪ Bunga won't be scary smelling like a berry BUNGA: ♪ You know, it's kind of fun TIMON: ♪ Here's our rebuke, don't be a mook ♪ That plan's a waste of time PUMBAA: ♪ Yeah we both think Let Bunga stink TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ His odor's not a crime (FARTS) ONO: Ew! ♪ Please don't make a stink PUMBAA: ♪ Don't make a stink ONO: ♪ Please don't make a stink TIMON: ♪ Don't make a stink ♪ You need to relax ONO: ♪ No need for attacks ONO, TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ Let's all face the facts PUMBAA: ♪ And please... TIMON''♪ Please...'' ONO, TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ Please don't make a stink (FARTS) ONO: ♪ A pollen dusting will stop your fussing ♪ And prove you wrong, you guys PUMBAA''♪ Hey, you're right'' TIMON: ♪ It's outta sight BOTH: ♪ Look at all the bugs and flies! ONO: Oh, no! ♪ Please don't make a stink PUMBAA: ♪ Don't make a stink ONO: ♪ Please don't make a stink TIMON: ♪ Don't make a stink TIMON:♪ Bunga's odor's in tact ONO:♪ We'll see about that TIMON, ONO AND PUMBAA''♪ Let's all face the facts'' PUMBAA:♪ And please.. TIMON: ♪ Please... ONO, TIMON AND PUMBAA: ♪ Please don't make a stink ♪ (INSECTS BUZZING) BUNGA: Whoa! Look at all the bugs! TIMON: Dinner is served! (CHOMPING) PUMBAA: Mmm-mmm! Yummy! ONO: Making your face an insect landing pad is not my idea of clean, fresh and odor free! BUNGA: That's okay, Ono. I don't really... ONO: Don't worry, Bunga. I know I can find a solution...(CHOMPS) Eventually! ALL ANIMALS: (CHANTING) Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no! Mah-shin-dah-no! M''ah-shin-dah-no!''' PUA: Your confidence is admirable, Makuu. Your over-sized ego is not. MAKUU: (SCOFFS) You're old and weak, Pua! Today is the end of your reign! ''♪ Mashindano, mashindano MAKUU: (GRUNTS) ♪ Mashindano BUNGA: Ooh, yeah! First point to Pua! BESHTE: No points in mashindano" Bunga. My dad says they have to keep going till one of 'em surrenders. ♪ Mashindano PUA: (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Ooh! MAKUU: (GRUNTS) FULI: Ouch. He's gonna feel that in the morning. ONO: Why are crocodiles always so violent? KION: Good question, Ono. BUNGA: Shh! Guys, look. ALL: Ooh! BUNGA: Makuu's got Pua with the jaw vice! MAKUU: (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Ooh! Pua with the escape and mount! Claw bar! Makuu's in trouble! KION: Come on, Pua. Get him. BUNGA: Whoa! What an escape! PUA: (BREATHING HEAVILY) MAKUU: Run out of tricks, Pua? PUA: (STRAINING) BASI: Uh-oh. That might be it. BUNGA: But that's a simple hold. Why can't Pua escape? BASI: Easy now. He's tired. Pua might have better technique, but Makuu is too strong and fit for him. PUA: (GROANS) MAKUU: Where are you going, Pua? Nowhere! ANIMALS: (GASPING) PUA: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: Pua's tapping out! He gives up! KION: What? You mean Makuu wins? NALA: I'm afraid so, son. SIMBA: Congratulations, Makuu. You have won the mashindano. You are now the leader of the crocodiles. You have very thick skin to fill. Pua, you were a strong and wise leader for many years. And for that, you have my thanks. PUA: Thank you, your Majesty. MAKUU: (CHUCKLES) Don't let the reeds hit you on the way out, Pua! BASI: As defeated leader, Pua's banished from the crocodile float. CROCODILES: (CHANTING) Makuu! Makuu! Makuu! Makuu! MAKUU: That's right! Makuu! Leader of the crocodiles! CROCODILES: (CHANTING) Makuu! Makuu! Makuu! KION: I just hope Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the Pride Lands. CROCODILES: (CHANTING) Makuu! Makuu! Makuu! ONO: Let me try one last thing. FULI: One last thing? Isn't that what you said last time? BUNGA: Nah. The one three times before that was the last thing. Not that I'm counting. What do you got, Ono? ONO: Pumice! It always works for me. Just flap around in the dust... And you'll be odor free! BUNGA: Okay... (SNEEZING) FULI: Are you trying to stop Bunga from smelling, (CHUCKLES) or being able to smell? KIARA: Kion! BESHTE: Hey, Kiara! What's the kerbubble? KIARA: (SIGHS) Zazu's just received word that a herd of giraffe have moved into the baboons' forest. And Dad's out hunting with Mom... KION: We're on it! Lion Guard, let's go! Ono, what do you see? ONO: It's crazy, Kion. Not only have the giraffes taken over the monkey's forest... The acacia savanna where the giraffe live is full of zebra and antelope... The zebra and antelope grazing ground is overrun with elephants... And the elephants' watering hole is filled with hippos! KION: Heyvi kabisa! Isn't anyone in the Pride Lands in their usual habitat? ONO: Wait, there's more! Looks like Makuu and the crocodiles have taken over Big Springs. KIARA: So when the crocs pushed out the hippos, they ended up making everyone else move, too. KION: Lion Guard! Let's go talk with Makuu and get this sorted out. Makuu, we have a problem. Your taking over Big Springs has messed things up all over the Pride Lands. I need you and the crocs to leave. MAKUU: (LAUGHING) Why should we leave? The fish in the lake taste great. I think we're here to stay... That is, unless you want to fight. BUNGA: C'mon, Kion. You could take this guy. BESHTE: Makuu's got no respect for anybody. FULI: Beshte's right. ONO: You won't get an argument from me! KION: Guys, fighting isn't the answer to everything. MAKUU: (SCOFFS) Only weak and cowardly leaders are afraid to fight. KION: I'm not afraid! (RUMBLING) No... Let's go. BUNGA: But why? KION: If I start using the Roar when I'm angry, I'll be as bad as Scar. Besides, the Roar might destroy whatever fish are left in the lake. There's gotta be another way to get the crocs to leave Big Springs. MAKUU: That's right, Kion. Go! The new leader of the crocodiles takes orders from nobody! KION: Wait! I've got an idea... PUA: I don't see how I can help. KION: I was thinking. If you called for another mashindano, you might be able to beat Makuu. Then you could lead the crocodiles again! PUA: (SCOFFS) You were there, Kion. Makuu is stronger than me. There are times when you have accept that you've been beaten . Even though might not like it, Makuu has most certainly won! KION: But that doesn't make him a better leader than you! PUA: True. But he's young. He can learn. Take my advice. If you really want to avoid a fight with Makuu, the best thing to do is just back down. BUNGA: You're not really gonna give up, are you, Kion? KION: Of course not! The Circle of Life depends on us. BESHTE: Then what are we gonna do? KION: I don't know yet. Maybe my dad has some ideas. Hey, Kiara! Is Dad back? KIARA: No, and it's a good thing he isn't! KION: Oh, no... BABOONS: (CHATTERING) KIARA: Mom and Dad are not gonna be happy to find Pride Rock full of baboons. You guys better do something. Quit it! The animals in the Pride Lands need to get back where they belong! BABOONS: (WHOOPING) KIARA: Oh, come on. KION: We're working on it, Kiara. BABOONS: (CHATTERS) KION: But Makuu won't listen to reason! ONO: I've got it! I've got it! I've found the solution! Mentha piperita! Also known as peppermint. KION: (SNIFFS) How are mint leaves gonna get Makuu to leave Big Springs? ONO: Oh, not that problem. BABOONS: (GIBBERING) ONO: This one! KIARA: Ew. Ono, stop that! ONO: Of course, your royal highness! Um, Bunga, do us all a favor and roll around on these mint leaves. BUNGA: Sure. FULI: (GASPS) Oh, just like the hyrax! ONO: Now eat this one... BUNGA: (SNIFFS) Okay. Mmm, spicy! Ooh, my tongue is tingly! (BURPS) Excuse me! ONO: (CHUCKLES) Yes! It worked! Bunga, you are stink free! FULI: Mmm! How 'bout that? (CHUCKLES) Bunga's minty fresh! KIARA: Oh, that's great. Uh, but don't you guys have bigger things to worry about? Like, oh, I don't know... Baboons overrunning Pride Rock? BUNGA: Good point, Kiara! What are we going to do about that, Kion? KION: I... I don't know yet. You guys head back to the Lair. I need some time to think. KIARA: He better come up with something. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) You're telling me! FULI: Oh... Baboons. KION: Grandfather, I don't know if you can hear me. But, I'm not sure what to do. MUFASA: I'm always here for you, Kion. KION: The new crocodile leader, Makuu, he's messed things up for animals all over the Pride Lands. And all he wants to do is fight! MUFASA: Fighting is the crocodile way. KION: I think Makuu's a bully. But Pua, the old crocodile leader, says I should just back down. MUFASA: There are times to back down, Kion But a true leader has to know when to stand his ground, even if it seems difficult. KION: But fighting can't be the solution to every problem! MUFASA: (CHUCKLES) Standing your ground doesn't mean you have to fight. It means you're not afraid to stand up to someone who you know is wrong,and show them you're not going to back down. KION: Oh. I think I understand. So, I've given it a lot of thought. If Makuu wants a fight, he needs to know the Lion Guard can bring it. BUNGA: Yeah! Now we're talking! ONO: Personally, I wish there was a way we could avoid the fight. KION: I hope we still can, Ono. I think a demonstration of the Roar will show Makuu exactly what he's up against, without hurting anyone. FULI: Can we do that? BESHTE: Maybe you can use the Roar on the grove of trees near the Spring. Far as I know, nobody lives there. And I know just about everybody! KION: Perfect! Bunga, Fuli, Ono, go make sure the grove is clear of animals. 'Cause nobody's where they usually are today. Beshte, you're with me! Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! FULI: Looks clear to me. BUNGA: Ono? See anything? ONO: Nope. I think we're good to give Kion the high sign... Wait! No, no, no! Not again! KION: Makuu, you and your crocs need to leave Big Springs now. Or the Lion Guard will force you out. MAKUU: Tough talk, Kion. Can you back it up with action? KION: You better believe it. ONO: Hapana! Kion's about to use the Roar! Little hyrax, you need to leave this tree. Something quite dangerous will be occurring soon! (HYRAX CHEWING) FULI: If I could climb trees, I know I could get that hyrax to move. BUNGA: Wait! I know how to scare him off! Hey Hyraxie! Remember me and my stink? (SNIFFS) Zuka Zama! My new minty fresh smell! It makes my stink useless! ONO: Oh, no! What have I done? FULI: Guys, we gotta get going! BUNGA: I know! But my stink isn't scaring him away! You think I should eat him? BOTH: No! FULI: Bunga! Just grab the hyrax and bring it down here. We'll worry about your stink later. BUNGA: Zuka Zama! (BUNGA & HYRAX SCREAMING) FULI: Ono, give the high sign! BESHTE: All clear, Kion. KION: Okay, Makuu. If you want a fight, the Lion Guard can bring it. Just be careful what you ask for. MAKUU: Oh? And why is that? KION: Because of this. (ROARS) MAKUU: Um, perhaps it's time we moved on. Big Springs is running out of fish anyway. ONO: That's what I like to see. Everyone back where they belong! KION: Looks like the Circle of Life's back in balance. BASI: Yep. Except for one thing... Makuu! Once the fish population is built back up, you and the crocs are welcome to come back. All you have to do is ask. MAKUU: I'll keep that in mind. ONO: Sorry about changing your smell, Bunga. It clearly has its uses! BUNGA: Hakuna matata. I'm sure my minty smell will wear off... And the sooner the better! (ALL LAUGHING) Category:Transcripts The Rise of Makuu/Transcript